


The Times the Bull Flew With an Eagle

by Michaelstories95



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Clover Spoilers, Black Clover Week, Black Clover Week 2019, F/M, kinda in a way I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: Just doing a story where Asta flies with Noelle's magic, and Noelle flies with Asta on his sword (WHICH IS THE COOLEST SHIT IN THE WORLD MIND YOU, sorry but that's a manga spoiler for the anime only peeps.)Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	The Times the Bull Flew With an Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story and haven't done it, check out my Pre Exam series for more stories on these two and other members of the bulls and the knights.

It takes many days to get her to agree to the excited boy's request. So many rejections for different reasons, that ranged from makin a lot of sense to making no what so ever. Days of pleading at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When she's working, training, reading, napping, just passing the time with thinking. Until eventually she breaks down and agrees to his request. Then one day the two are standing outside of the base she activates her magic that envelops her body in a flowing torrent of water in the shape of the finest crafter armor truly fit for a royal that attends the battlefield. The boy gushes at the sight like he did before when he first saw it, but this time really takes the time to admire just how beautiful it is, how beautiful she is. Then his thoughts are interrupted when a hand is outstretched to him accompanied the excited smile of the owner of said hand. 

When he takes it he's instantly feeling a tug on his arm and the next thing he knows he's soaring in the sky! Laughter can be heard from the sky as the two tranversing in it are enjoying it to the fullest. Then the boy feels another tug on his arm, but this time its to be help by both of the girls arms while she's tells him to get ready for something big. Then she dives down exceptionally fast, making him warp his arms around her neck while feeling the pressure cause his eyes to water. From the dive she spirals out and takes to the altitude above the trees once again, but this time she's spinning in a twirl. When she stops the boys waits for his eyes to adjust, and when they do he looks out to the scenery of the royal capital before them, and the damaged city looks anything but up there. 

The girl feels a slight tug on her neck, and that's when she understands the position the two are in. That's when she starts to freak out bounching around in the air while screaming and yelling at the boy, who's trying his best to calm the girl down to no avail. That's when she lifts her arm to smack the boy off of her out of embarrassment, which instead leads to a quick moment of realization from both of them, and to the nostalgic falling of the boy. The girl instantly dives chasing after the boy dropping to the ground like a rock.

When she reaches him and balances out just in time before hitting the ground, the two take deep breaths before looking at each other for a moments before bursting with laughter. Until they hear more laughter and turn to see the rest of their squad looking at them and telling them how cute they looked in the sky together. This makes the girl scream loud and rush into the base leaving the boy to deal with all the teasing, but after the time he just had that's just fine with him. 

-Next Flight

The girl is sitting down enjoying a drink when she sees something out of her peripheral. Then the image zooms by her, but she already knows what it is. The boy, who like her used to not be able to fly in anyway, flying around on his sword. Its something he figured out how to do last week, and every since then he's been practicing until he was able to maneuver in the sky as if he's still on the ground. The thing she always notices however is how much fun is easily seen on his face. She thinks of how cool he looks and starts to feel a quick heat hit her cheeks when she remembers her cousin saying she should ask to ride with him. 

She really wants to, but its not like when they flew together with her magic where they were only seen by the squad. Now they're in the middle of entire different kingdom with hundreds of people to see them. Its no way she'd survive the embarrassment from that. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by a quick feeling of being pulled, then she feels herself get turned around and land on two very solid arms. When she opens her eyes she's looking at the landscape of the Heart Kingdom from up at the same altitude of the trees. She looks up to the forever sun bright grin of the boy. For a moment she's mesemorized, until she realizes he's holding her and then she starts to flail about. Thankfully the boy anticipated this and simply puts her down on the sword and tells her to relax. She does and then he tells her his plan to fly her around the kingdom as repayment for the last time they flew together. At first she's reluctant to say anything, but she just flips her hair and agrees to the proposal in her usual fashion.

This makes the boy grin even bigger and place his hand around the girls waist, but before she can protest the action he takes off. The two start in the sky, but soon dive down to the bustling city weaving between buildings. That leads them to an opening near the forest, but then a torrent of water sprouts up from the large lake under them guiding them into the forest. They follow it, all the while laughing at the rush they were experiencing. Once they reached the end of the torrent the two are assaulted with the gorgeous visual of a cave that's shining a teal blue thanks to the rocks reflecting the sunlight coming in. 

The girl breaks away from the visage to look at the young bull who took on this crazy trip, and a few seconds later he notices and looks back at her. The two stare at each other while floating on his sword. Then she touches his face and the two start to inch closer to each other. Their noses touch, and then a portal opens before them and they both break away from each other. However, the girl moves to far and falls off the sword and the boy has to go grab her before she fell into the lake. 

They hear the worried voices of their friends, but the two just start laughing at the ironic turn of events. Then the two look at each once more. 

"Maybe on the next flight Asta." The girl says, her face still red but adding a smile that the boy finds too beautiful. 

"I'll definitely be looking be looking forward to it Noelle!" The boy responds, his face matching the girls and she finds it very appealing. 

Then the two head on to the portal, and to the future where they'll fly together again.

**Author's Note:**

> BY the BY, that last part is defintely taken from Eureka Seven when Renton and Eureka fly together for the last time.


End file.
